princeofnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Over eight thousand years of history make up the background of The Second Apocalypse. Dating Without a Nonman standardized dating system (they find humanity's desire for such accuracy to be baffling), there is no way to reconstruct the exact chronology of the First Age. However, according to R. Scott Bakker, the maximum lifespan of the Nonmen before the Womb Plague was approximately 400 years. Cû’jara-Cinmoi was in his prime when the Incû-Holoinas fell from the skies and was near death when the Womb Plague took place, suggesting these events spanned 200-300 years. The Womb Plague marked the beginning of the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars, which are said to have lasted five centuries. The Breaking of the Gates and the invasion of men then began an unknown period after that. This suggests the events of the First Age, as recounted, may have lasted for around one thousand years and potentially significantly longer. Two important clues are given to the dating of events: the claim that the Heron Spear spent "thousands of years" in Ishoriöl (so at least 2,000 years passed between the Heron Spear being installed there and its theft circa 750 Year-of-the-Tusk)Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Heron Spear'; and the suggestion by Cet’ingira in 4132 that he had lived for 8,000 years (placing the Inoculation in a 400-year span around that point, depending on his age upon receiving it, and Arkfall a century to three centuries before that). The latter claim may be debatable, due to the Erratic's own issues with memory and madness.The Unholy Consult. The Breaking of the Gates marks the beginning of the calendar of the Tusk, which all subsequent events are dated from. The First Age The First Age began with the founding of Nonman civilisation by Imimorûl and concluded with the Breaking of the Gates, from which time human civilisation in Eärwa is dated. This period of time is chronicled in the Nonman historical and spiritual text, the Isûphiryas, but human chroniclers find it difficult to read the volume due to its chronicling of events in reverse order (so, from newest to oldest) since the Nonmen believe that to understand events you have to first know the consequence. There is also no methodology of dating events in the work, either reliably to one another or to later events. The central and most important sequence of events in the First Age are the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars, which began (arguably) with the Arkfall, were suspended during the Inoculation, began again with the Womb Plague and concluded with the Battle of Isal’imial and the cleansing of the Ark five centuries later. Approximate sequence of events in the First Age * Nonmen Prehistory: Imimorûl is banished from the heavens and founds Nonman civilisation. Siöl and Nihrimsul are founded. Imimorûl dies, Tsonos succeeds him. Siöl founds Ishoriöl, Viri, Cil-Aujas and Illisserû; they in turn found Curunq, Cil-Aumûl and Incissal. * Thousand Year Siege: Siöl and Nihrimsul fight many skirmishes, most notably the Thousand Year Siege, before an uneasy peace develops. * Arkfall: The Incû-Holoinas crashes in western Viri, devastating the Mansion's domains. Siöl invades and conquers Viri, Nihrimsul and Cil-Aujas in short order. First contact is made with the Inchoroi. The First Watch is placed about the Ark. * Battle of Pir Pahal: The Inchoroi ally with Nin’janjin, the Traitor-King of Viri. They breach the First Watch in the First Battle of the Ark. Cû’jara-Cinmoi rallies the Four Mansions and defeats the Inchoroi on the field of Pir Pahal, slaying Sil, King of the Inchoroi and seizing the Heron Spear. The Inchoroi and Nin'janjin retreat to the Ark. Nihrimsul and Cil-Aujas rebel against Cû’jara-Cinmoi. The Second Watch begins. * Siöl-Nihrimsul Wars: The two Mansions fight a long (100-200 year) campaign, with Siöl eventually recapturing Cil-Aujas. Nihrimsul refuses to surrender again, however. Sin’niroiha is gifted the Day Lantern by Emilidis and uses this to establish an alliance with Ishoriöl. Wary of Ishoriöl's strength, Cû’jara-Cinmoi sues for peace. * The Inoculation: Nin'janjin, acting as an emissary for the Inchoroi, sues for peace with the ageing and failing Cû’jara-Cinmoi. Cû’jara-Cinmoi agrees on the condition that the Inchoroi share the secret of immortality with the Nonmen. The Second Watch is disbanded and the Inchoroi begin administering to the Nonmen. * The Womb Plague: Over 100 years after the Inoculation begins, all Nonmen women die as a result of the Inchoroi plotting. Cû’jara-Cinmoi declares vengeance and summons the might of all the High Mansions to war. * Battle of Pir Minginnial: Second Battle of the Ark. Cû’jara-Cinmoi is slain on the field of Inniür-Shigogli by the treachery of Nin'janjin. Chorae, Sranc, Bashrags and Wracu appear for the first time. Sin’niroiha rallies the Nonmen and withdraws from the field. * Cûno-Inchoroi Wars: Lasting 500 years after Pir Minginnial (some hold that the wars began with Arkfall, others with the Womb Plague and Pir Minginnial). ** Sieges of Ishoriöl: The Exalted Mansion spends over 50 years under siege in five separate campaigns. Sin’niroiha becomes the last Nonman to die of old age and is succeeded by his son, Nil’giccas. ** Battle of Imogirion: The Mansion of Illisserû mounts a seaborne assault on the Inchoroi, landing an invasion force on the Leash and marching on the Ark. They are defeated with great loss of life. Only one of the invaders lives to see home again. ** Second Summoning: Nil'giccas unites the High Mansions a second time and assembles a host mighty enough to challenge the Inchoroi. ** Battle of Isal’imial: Nil'giccas and his host smash the Inchoroi armies in the shadow of the Ark, driving the Sranc into the Yimaleti Mountains, allegedly completely destroying the Inchoroi and breaching the Ark. ** Cleansing of the Ark: The Nonmen spend twenty years looting and desecrating the Ark, but are unable to destroy it. Troubled by the Golden Room and the Inverse Fire it holds, and outright disturbed by the testimony of the captive Nin'janjin and Cet’ingira, Nil'giccas has the Barricades raised around the Ark and then evacuate it, forbidding any from coming close. * Centuries after the Cleansing, the two surviving Inchoroi create the Tusk and gift it to the men of Eänna. The Tusk is an accurate collection of their scriptures with only one insertion: the religious command to invade Eärwa and kill the Nonmen. The Second Age Far Antiquity (0-2155) * 0'—The legendary Breaking of the Gates, the name given to the assault on the Gates of Eärwa, a series of fortified passes through the Great Kayarsus, by the Men of Eänna. Angeshraël, the most famed Old Prophet of the Tusk, leads the Five Tribes of Men: the Norsirai, the Ketyai, the Satyothi, the Scylvendi, and the Xiuhianni into Eärwa, though according to ''The Chronicle of the Tusk, the Xiuhianni refused to follow the other four tribes. This marks the beginning of the Second Age. It is also the beginning of Far Antiquity, or the Age of Bronze when bronze was the dominant technology of Men. Since The Chronicle of the Tusk ends with the determination to invade Eärwa, or the Land of the “Uplifted Sun,” and since the Nonman Mansions most involved in resisting the Tribes of Men were all destroyed, very little is known either of the Breaking of the Gates or of the subsequent migratory invasions. * '''?—The Prophet Angeshraël incites the Four Nations of Men to embark on a holy war of extermination the Nonmen. Nonmen and Men fight the Cûno-Halaroi Wars, of which very few accounts exist. Within the course of a few generations Nonmen were nearly exterminated. Only the Mansions of Ishoriöl and Cil-Aujas survived. * ?'—The Jiünati Steppe is inhabited by Scylvendi pastoralists. * '?—Over a relatively brief period of time, the High Norsirai tribes that settled the rich alluvial plains along the lower River Aumris founded the first cities of Men, including Trysë, Sauglish, Etrithatta (often called Etrith), and Ûmerau. As the result of trade with the Nonmen of Injor-Niyas, the power and sophistication of the Aumris River civilization grows quickly. * c. 300 / 4th c.—High Norsirai city-states along the River Aumris unite under Cûnwerishau, the God-King of Trysë. Sometime in the fourth century, Cûnwerishau and Nil’giccas, the Nonman King of Ishoriöl (Ishterebinth), make a treaty between their two peoples, the first between Nonmen and Men. As part of the treaty, Cûnwerishau is given a copy of the Isûphiryas, the great work chronicling the history of the Nonmen prior to the Breaking of the Gates. * c. 430—God-Kings of Trysë are overthrown. The Ûmeri Empire, the first great nation of Men, encompassing the length of the River Aumris, is founded. * c. 500—The city of Ûmerau gains ascendancy, leading to the Ûmerau Empire and the cultural efflorescence of the Nonman Tutelage under Carû-Ongonean. A number of Hamori Ketyai tribes settle the length of the River Sayut and the Secharib Plains, becoming more sedentary and socially stratified as they exploit the rich cereal yields afforded by the fertile soils of the region. Seto-Annaria, as it came to be called (after the two most dominant tribes), remains a collection of warring city-states. * c. 549—Nincaerû-Telesser, fourth God-King of the Ûmeri Empire, and famed patron of the ancient Gnostic Schools, is born. The beginning of his reign is unknown. The 3rd Ûmeri God-King is still reigning in 570, when Nincaerû-Telesser would have been 21. * 555—Beginning of the Nonman Tutelage, the great period of Norsirai-Cûnuroi trade, education, and strategic alliances. The Nonmen who served men at this time were called Siqû. The Gnosis, first developed by the Nonmen Qûya, is imparted to the early Norsirai Anagogic sorcerers. First references to benjuka are from this period. * c. 560—Great Library of Sauglish, is founded by Carû-Ongonean, the third Ûmeri God-King. During the reign of the Carû-Ongonean, five Ûmeri translations of the Isûphiryas were bequeathed to the Library of Sauglish. * c. 570—The fortress of Ara-Etrith (“New Etrith”), latter called Atrithau, is founded by Carû-Ongonean, third Ûmeri God-King. * 574—Nincaerû-Telesser II, who will transform Great Library of Sauglish into the cultural heart of the Ancient North, is born. Nincaerû-Telesser II is likely the 5th King. If so he is enthroned in c. 642 at age 68. * 622—Palpothis III, Old Dynasty God-King of Shigek is born. He will raise the Ziggurat that bears his name. * c. 642—Nincaerû-Telesser, fourth God-King Ûmeri, dies at age 93. * 668—Nincaerû-Telesser II, dies at age 94. During his reign (574-668) the Nonman Siqû Gin’yursis founds the Gnostic School of Sohonc. * c. 670—Xijoser, the Old Dynasty God-King of Shigek, who will raise the largest of the Ziggurats of Shigek, is born. * 678—Palpothis III, the Old Dynasty God-King of Shigek, dies at age 56. * 684—The Gnostic School of Mangaecca is founded by Sos-Praniura (the greatest student of Gin’yursis). * c. 687—Gotagga, the great Ûmeri sorcerer credited with the birth of philosophy apart from theological speculation, is born. * c. 720—Xijoser, the Old Dynasty God-King of Shigek, dies at age 50. * 735—Gotagga, the great Ûmeri sorcerer, dies at age 48. * c. 750—The Heron Spear, or Suörgil (“Shining Death” in Ihrimsû), is stolen by Cet’ingira, or Mekeritrig, from the Nonmen of Ishoriöl and delivered to Golgotterath. This is at least 2,000 years after the Heron Spear was first taken to Ishoriöl (as the spear was said to reside there for "millennia"Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Heron Spear'). * 777—Cet’ingira, or Mekeritrig, reveals the Incû-Holoinas, or Min-Uroikas, to the School of Mangaecca. * c. 800—The fortifying of Golgotterath begins. Gwergiruh, the accursed Gatehouse of Ûbil Maw, the Extrinsic Gate, is raised.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Gwergiruh' * 809—The City of Cenei is founded. * 811—Akksersia is founded by Salaweärn I, following the dissolution of the Cond Yoke, originally confined to the city of Myclai. The Cond were pastoralists from the Near Istyuli Plains. * c. 820—Approximate date of the birth of Avalunsil.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Avalunsil' * 825—Nonman Tutelage ends with the Expulsion, following the famed Rape of Omindalea. * c. 840—Avalunsil kills Symaul, the Skettic chieftain who murdered her father, Wulta-Ongorean, with a fish knife. She is proclaimed Empress of Ûmeria.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Avalunsil' * c. 850—The city of Kelmeöl is founded as a trading stronghold by Akksersian colonists, these people would come to be known as the Meöri. Exact location unclear, but somewhere north of the River Wernma. It is on the South bank of the Sea of Cerish. (Vosa River Basin is not identified). * c. 860—Avalunsil is killed by a jealous suitor after she spurns his proposal of marraige.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Avalunsil' * 917—The Cond tribesmen of Aulyanau the Conqueror defeat Ancient Ûmeria at the Battle of the River Axau. The Cond Yoke collapses rapidly leading to a second period of Trysean dominance. * 927—The Cond tribesmen of Aulyanau the Conqueror defeat Ara-Etrith (“New Etrith”), latter called Atrithau, and settle several Cond tribes in the vicinity. These tribes quickly abandon their pastoral ways and assimilate into Aumris culture. Here the Cond Yoke is still around in 927, but falls shortly after 917 in Ûmeria (by 1128 at the latest), but in Akksersia, the Yoke falls before 811. They are pastoral tribes, so they were in the east c. 800, but in the west c. 900. * c. 1000—Ingusharotep II, Old Dynasty Shigek King who conquered the Kyranae Plains, is born. * c. 1005—Noshainrau the White, founding Grandmaster of the Gnostic School of Sohonc and author of the Interrogations, the first elaboration of the Gnosis by Men, is born. * 1021—Borswelka I declared King of the Meöri, an aggressive, militaristic city-state. * 1023—Beginning of the Old Invishi period in Nilnamesh, when Nilnamesh was united under a series of aggressively expansionist Kings based in Invishi. * 1072—Noshainrau the White, founding Grandmaster of Sohonc, dies at age 67. However, according to The False Sun the Sohonc was founded between 574-688, so Noshainrau can not have been the founding Grandmaster. * c. 1080—Ingusharotep II, Old Dynasty Shigek King, dies at age 80. * c. 1086—Shaeönanra, Grandvizier of the Mangaecca, is born (or this is the year he became Grandvizier, it is unclear). If this is the date of his birth, then he was already Grandvizier at age 37 in 1123. * 1111—Shaeönanra and Cet’ingira overcome the glamour around Golgotterath. At some point in the next several years, the Inchoroi Aurax and Aurang are released.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Consult' * '''1119'—Shaeönanra and Aurang defeat Titirga, Grandmaster of the Sohonc. * 12th c.—Various Ketyai tribes begin asserting their independence from Shigek on the Kyranae Plains, and the God-Kings of Shigek start waging incessant war. * 1104—Borswelka II King of Meöri, grandson of Borswelka I, dies. Meöri controls most of the River Vosa Basin and had established trading contacts with Shir to the south through a series of forts along the River Wernma. * 1123—Shaeönanra, Grandvizier of the Mangaecca, claims to have rediscovered a means of saving the souls of those damned by sorcery. Mangaecca was promptly outlawed for impiety. Mangaecca abandon Sauglish and flee to Golgotterath. * 13th c.—The city-state of Shir on the River Maurat, subdues all the cities of Seto-Annaria. * 1228—Beginning of the Scintya Yoke, the migratory invasions of White Norsirai Scintya, in the area of River Aumris and Ara-Etrith, latter Atrithau. * 1251—The First Great Sranc War. Akksersia is the largest of the Norsirai nations, incorporating almost all the White Norsirai tribes save those of the Istyuli Plains, covering length of the River Tywanrae, the Plains of Gâl and the entire north shore of the Cerish Sea. * 14th c.—Trysean annals begin referring to Shaeönanra as Shauriatas. * 1322—Anzumarapata II, Nilnameshi King of Invishi, inflicts a crushing defeat on the Shigeki, and transplants hundreds of thousands of indigent Nilnameshi on the Plains of Heshor, or Amoteu. * 1326—Anzumarapata II, Nilnameshi King of Invishi, defeats the Shigeki again, at compels tribute for some thirty years. * 1349—Shigeki re-conquers the Middle-Lands of Amoteu. So the Nilnamesh control Amoteu for 27 years, from 1322 to 1349, and compel Shigeki tribute for 23 years? From 1326 to 1349. * 1378—Anasûrimbor Nanor-Ukkerja I, “Hammer of Heaven” (Kûniüric nanor ukkerja from Ûmeritic nanar hukisha), the first Anasûrimbor High King, is born. * 1381—End of the Scintya Yoke and emergence of Eämnor as one of the preeminent nations of the Ancient North. * c. 1400—Zeum is unified by Mbotetulu, Satakhan of the Ojogi Dynasty. * 15th c.—Xiuhianni invaders from Jekk, ravaged the Shiradi Empire and Shir was razed to the ground. The survivors move the capital to Aöknyssus, and after some twenty years manage to oust the Eännean invaders. * 1408—Anasûrimbor Nanor-Ukkerja I defeats Scintya, seizes the Ur-Throne in Trysë and declares himself the first High King of Kûniüri, at age 30. So in Eämnor, Scintya fell in 1381, but to the East only 27 years latter in 1408? * 1440—Sranc incursions across the Leash into Wuor, the north-western province of Kûniüri, begin.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Far Wuor' * 1450—Birth of Iswa, the founder of the Iswazi doctrine of sorcery, in Domyot.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Isaw' * 1556—Anasûrimbor Nanor-Ukkerja I dies at age 178, his long life reputedly the result of the Nonman blood in his veins. In the 148 years of his reign, he had extended Kûniüri to the Yimaleti Mountains in the north, to the westernmost coasts of the Cerish Sea in the east, to Sakarpus in the south, and to the Demua Mountains in the west. At his death, he divided this empire between his sons, creating Aörsi and Sheneor in addition to Kûniüri proper. * 1572—End of the Old Invishi period, of aggressively expansionist Kings, in Nilnamesh. * 1591—God-King Mithoser II of Shigek is decisively defeated by the Kyraneans at Narakit, and Shigek begins its long tenure as a tributary to greater powers. Shigek loses regional dominance over Amoteu, the Jarti attempt to reassert ancestral control, with disastrous consequences. The resulting war gave rise to a brief Amoti Empire, which reached the length of the Betmulla Mountains to the frontier of the Carathay Desert. * 1601—The fortress of Dagliash is raised by High King Nanor-Mikhus of Aörsi, upon the ruins of Viri.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Dagliash' * 1680—Far Wuor is finally abandoned to the Sranc, with a new defensive line drawn up to the south-east.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Far Wuor' * 1703—The Middle-Lands, the area of Amoteu, fall to the Kyraneas. * 1798—Girgalla, ancient Kûniüric poet famed for his Epic of Sauglish, is born. * c. 1800—The Scarlet Spires, originally called the Surartu, secured the river fortress of Kiz in Carythusal. * 1841—Girgalla, ancient Kûniüric poet, dies at age 43. * c. 1896—Ajencis, father of syllogistic logic and algebra, is born in the Kyranean capital of Mehtsonc. He would write Theophysics, The First Analytic of Men and The Third Analytic of Men. * c. 1904—At age 8, Ajencis was granted Protection by the Kyranean High King, allowing him to say anything without fear of reprisal, even to the High King. * 1966—Ingoswitu, far antique Kûniüric philosopher, is born. He would write Dialogia, and was critiqued by Ajencis. * 1991—Horrific plagues inflict the Kyranean capital of Mehtsonc. * 2000—Ajencis suffers a stroke and died at the venerable age of 103. * 2050—Ingoswitu, far antique Kûniüric philosopher dies at age 84. * 2056—Anasûrimbor Mygella, Hero-King of Aörsi, whose deeds are recounted in The Sagas, is born. * 2089—Anasûrimbor Celmomas II, last High King of Kûniüri, is born. Seswatha, founder of the School of Mandate, is born to a caste-menial Trysean bronzesmith. * 2092—Anasûrimbor Nimeric, High King of Ancient Aörsi before its destruction in the Apocalypse, is born. * c. 2100—Uthgai, folklore hero and Scylvendi King-of-Tribes during the Apocalypse, is born. * 2104—At age 15, Seswatha becomes the youngest sorcerer of rank in the history of the Sohonc. Anasûrimbor Ganrelka II, successor of Celmomas II and last reigning High King of Kûniüri, is born. * 2109—Anaxophus V, Kyranean High King, is born. * 2111—Anasûrimbor Mygella, famed Hero-King of Aörsi, dies at age 46. * 2115—Ginsil, wife of General En-Kaujalau in The Sagas, who pretended to be her husband to fool the assassins coming to kill him, is born. * 2118—Shikol, King of Ancient Xerash, famed for sentencing Inri Sejenus to death, is born. * 2119—Anasûrimbor Nau-Cayûti, youngest son of Anasûrimbor Celmomas II and his most prized wife Sharal, is born. Legends have long circulated that Nau-Cayûti was in fact Seswatha’s son. The Apocalypse (2123-2155) * 2123—Nonman Siqû inform the Grandmaster of the Sohonc that the Mangaecca, or Consult as they had come to be called, had uncovered lost Inchoroi secrets that would lead to the world’s destruction. Seswatha in turn convinced Anasûrimbor Celmomas to declare war on Golgotterath, known as the Great Ordeal. * 2124—The Great Ordeal fight Consult forces on the Plains of Agongorea, the battle was indecisive. Celmomas and his allies wintered in Dagliash. * 2125'''This assumes the year starts in the winter or at the beginning of spring.—The following spring, the Great Ordeal ford the River Sursa, catching their foe unawares. The Consult withdrew to Golgotterath, and so began what would be called the Great Investiture. For six years the Ordeal attempted to starve the Consult into submission, to no avail. Every assault proved disastrous. * '''2131—Celmomas abandons the Holy War following a dispute with King Nimeric of Aörsi. * 2132—Consult legions, apparently utilizing a vast subterranean network of tunnels, appear in the Ring Mountains to the rear of the Ordeal. The coalition host is all but destroyed. Embittered by the loss of his sons, Nil’giccas, the Nonman King of Ishterebinth, withdraws altogether, leaving the Aörsi to war alone. * 2133—The Aörsi are defeated at the Passes of Amnerlot, and Dagliash was lost soon after. King Nimeric withdraws to his capital of Shiarau. * 2134—Burning of the White Ships; falling back before the Consult legions, Anasûrimbor Nimeric dispatches the Aörsic fleet to shelter in the Kûniüri port of Aesorea. Mere days after its arrival, it is burned by agents unknown. Celmomas acknowledges his folly and mobilizes to relieve Aörsi King Nimeric at Shiarau. * 2135—Anasûrimbor Nimeric is mortally wounded in the Battle of Hamuir, and dies at age 43. * 2136—Shiarau capital of Aörsi falls in spring, and Aörsi is destroyed. The Worldhorn, a ceremonial sorcerous artifact, is lost with Shiarau. * 2137—Nau-Cayûti manages to rout the Consult at the Battle of Ossirish, where he earns the name Murswagga, or “Dragonslayer,” for killing Tanhafut the Red. His next victory, within sight of Shiarau’s ruins, is more complete still. The Consult’s remaining Sranc and Bashrag flee across the River Sursa. * 2139—Nau-Cayûti besieges and recaptures Dagliash, and launches several spectacular raids across the Plains of Agongorea. * 2140—Nau-Cayûti’s beloved concubine, Aulisi, is abducted by Sranc marauders and taken to Golgotterath. According to The Sagas Seswatha was able to convince the Prince (who was once his student) that she could be rescued from the Incû-Holoinas, and the two of them embarked on an expedition that is almost certainly apocryphal. Mandate commentators dispute the account found in The Sagas, where they successfully return with both Aulisi and the Heron Spear, claiming that Aulisi was never found. Whatever happened, at least two things are certain: the Heron Spear was in fact recovered, and Nau-Cayûti died shortly after at age 21 (apparently poisoned by his first wife, Iëva). He is actually poisoned by his first wife, Iëva (later executed for the crime) and only given the semblance of death. He is retrieved by Aurang and borne to Golgotterath, where he is tortured for his knowledge of the Heron Spear.The White-Luck Warrior * 2141—The Consult return to the offensive. At the Battle of Skothera, the Sranc hordes are crushed by General En-Kaujalau, though he died of mysterious causes within weeks of this victory (according to The Sagas, he was another victim of Iëva and her poisons, but again this is disputed by Mandate scholars). * 2142—General Sag-Marmau inflicts yet another crushing defeat on Aurang and his Consult legions, and by fall he had hounded the remnant of their horde to the Gates of Golgotterath itself. This siege is known as the Second Great Investiture. The Chorae Hail is unleashed when Celmomas orders the Sohonc to attack the Intrinsic Gate of Golgotterath, resulting in the deaths of sixty-one Sohonc sorcerers, more than a third of the order. Seswatha was criticised for obeying the command, which imperilled the Investiture.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Chorae Hail' * 2143—In spring the No-God is summoned. Across the world, Sranc, Bashrag, and Wracu, all the obscene progeny of the Inchoroi, hearkened to his call. Sag-Marmau and the greater glory of Kûniüri are annihilated. All Men could sense his dread presence on the horizon, and all infants were born dead. The 11 years when all infants were still born comes to be known as the Years of the Crib. Anasûrimbor Celmomas II had little difficulty gathering support for his Second Ordeal. Nil’giccas and Celmomas were reconciled. Across Eärwa, hosts of Men began marching toward Kûniüri. * 2146—Battle of Eleneöt Fields is fought between the Horde of the No-God and the Second Ordeal on Kûniüri’s northeastern frontier. Despite having assembled the greatest host of their age, Anasûrimbor Celmomas and his allies are unprepared for the vast numbers of Sranc, Bashrag, and Wracu gathered by the No-God and his Consult slaves. The battle is an unmitigated catastrophe, signaling the eventual destruction of Norsirai civilization. With his dying words Anasûrimbor Celmomas II predicts the return of an Anasûrimbor at “the end of the world” to Seswatha. This would come to be known as the Celmomian Prophecy. Celmomas II dies at age 57. The Heron Spear, which could not be used because the No-God refused to give battle, was lost. Anasûrimbor Ganrelka II becomes the last reigning High King of Kûniüri. * 2147—All the ancient cities of the Aumris are destroyed, including Trysë and Sauglish. Four Ûmeri copies of the Isûphiryas of these were destroyed along with the Library of Sauglish. The fifth is saved by Seswatha, who latter delivered it to the scribes of the Three Seas. The surviving Kûniüri are either enslaved or scattered. Ganrelka II, last reigning High King of Kûniüri dies at age 43, ending the Anasûrimbor Dynasty. Ginsil, wife of General En-Kaujalau, dies at age 32. The Nonmen of Injor-Niyas retreat to Ishterebinth. * 2148—Eämnor is laid waste, though its capital, Atrithau, survived. * 2149—Akksersia, including the capital, Myclai, falls after three disastrous defeats. Harmant falls as well. * 2150—Kelmeöl falls and the Meöri Empire falls with it. * 2151—Inweära falls, though the city of Sakarpus was spared. In autumn, the remnant Meöri and the Nonmen of Cil-Aujas are victorious against the Consult at the Battle of Kathol Pass. * 2152—In spring, the Meöri turn on their benefactors and sack the ancient Nonman Mansion of Cil-Aujas. * 2153—Forces of the No-God inflict a disastrous defeat on the Shiradi at the Battle of Nurubal. The next two hundred years of chaos and internecine warfare effectively destroyed what remained of the Shiradi Empire and its central institutions. * 2154—The Battle of Mehsarunath is fought between the Kyraneas and the host of the No-God on the Attong Plateau. Aurang, the No-God’s Horde-General, won the battle, but the Kyranean High King, Anaxophus V, is able to escape with much of his host intact. He abandoned Mehtsonc and Sumna to the Scylvendi. The Tusk is evacuated and brought to Ancient Invishi in Nilnamesh. Mehtsonc is destroyed, sealing the fate of Kyraneas. Anaxophus V reveals to Seswatha that he rescued the Heron Spear from the Fields of Eleneöt in 2146. * 2155—The Second Battle of Mengedda, Anaxophus V and his southern tributaries and allies make their victorious stand against the Horde of the No-God. Seswatha slays Skafra the Wracu. Wielding the Heron Spear Anaxophus V strikes down the No-God. Free of his terrible will, his Sranc, Bashrag, and Wracu slaves disperse. Pestilence swept up from the No-God after his defeat causing the Indigo Plague, one of the worst in recorded history. The end of the Apocalypse marks the end of Far Antiquity, and the beginning of Near Antiquity. Near Antiquity (2156-3351) * 2156—Anaxophus V, Kyranean High King, dies at age 47. Seswatha founds the School of Mandate. * 2157—The Great Pestilence, also known as the Indigo Plague, a devastating pandemic sweeps Eärwa following the death of the No-God. The tower of Atyersus is founded by Seswatha as the primary stronghold of the Mandate. Age of Warring Cities (''c. 2158-2477) * 'c. 2158'—The Age of Warring Cities begins. Following the dissolution of Kyraneas, cities of the Kyranae Plains are characterized by perpetual warfare. This allowed Amoteu independence, though now the Xerashi, the descendants of Anzumarapata’s settlers, had become its primary competitors. * '''2158'—The tower Attrempus, sister fortress of Atyersus, is founded by Seswatha and the nascent School of Mandate. * c. 2159—Inri Sejenus, the Latter Prophet, is born. * 2168—Seswatha, founder of the School of Mandate, dies at age 79. * c. 2170—Uthgai, Scylvendi King-of-Tribes during the Apocalypse, dies at approximately age 70. * 2198—King Shikol of Ancient Xerash, sentences Inri Sejenus to death. Shikol is 80 and Inri Sejenus is 39. * 2202—King Shikol dies at age 84. Inri Sejenus is said to ascend to the Nail of Heaven at age 43. * 2300—Teres Ansansius, most famed theologian of the early Thousand Temples, is born. He would go on to write, The City of Men, The Limping Pilgrim, and Five Letters to All which are revered by Shrial scholars. * 2304—Ekyannus I, first “institutional” Shriah of the Thousand Temples, and author of 44 Epistles, is born. * 2338—Stajanas II, “Philosopher-Emperor” of Cenei, author of Ruminations, is born. * 2349—The city of Cenei conquers Gielgath, sealing its regional dominance. In the ensuing decades the Ceneians under Xercallas II would secure the remnants of what had once been Kyraneas. Xercallas’s successors continued his aggressive, expansionist policies, first pacifying the Norsirai tribes of Cepalor. * 2350—Kiz, home of the Scarlet Spires, is severely damaged in an earthquake. The fortress is covered with red enamel tiles in the reconstruction, thus leading to the School’s now-famous moniker. * 2351—Teres Ansansius, famed theologian of the early Thousand Temples, dies at approximately age 51. * 2372—Ekyannus I, first “institutional” Shriah of the Thousand Temples, dies at age 68. * 2390—The Zealot Wars, a prolonged religious conflict between the early Inrithi and the Kiünnat, begin. * 2395—Stajanas II, “Philosopher-Emperor” of Cenei, dies at age 57. This is in contradiction to ‘Ruminations’ (see 2431 for details) Pirras Boksarias, Ceneian Emperor who standardized trading protocols within the empire and established a thriving system of markets in its major cities, is born. * 2397—Shigek falls to Cenei after three consecutive wars. * 2412—Stajanas II, “Philosopher-Emperor” of Cenei, begins ruling. This is in contradiction to ‘Stajanas II’ (see 2431 for details) * 2414—General Naxentas of Cenei conquers Enathpaneah, Xerash, and Amoteu. He then staged a successful coup and declared himself Emperor of Cenei. * 2415—Naxentas, self declared Emperor of Cenei, is assassinated. * 2431—The reign of Stajanas II, “Philosopher-Emperor” of Cenei, ends. There is a contradiction in the text. According to ‘Stajanas II’ he was born in 2338 and died in 2395, but according to ‘Ruminations’ he ruled from 2412 to 2431. If we accept his birth year as 2338 then he would have been 57 in 2395, 74 in 2412 and 93 in 2431. An age of 93 at death seems possible. Additionally, according to ‘Ceneian Empire’ General Naxentas led a successful coup in 2414 and was then killed in 2415. If Stajanas II ruled 2412-2431, then he ruled for 2 years, was overthrown, and then regained the throne after Naxentas was killed. If Stajanas II died in 2395, then Naxentas rebels in the 19th year of Stajanas II’s successor. The situation remains unclear. * 2432—Ekyannus III, “the Golden,” Shriah of the Thousand Temples, is born. * 2437—Pirras Boksarias, Ceneian Emperor, dies at age 42. * 2456—Triamis the Great, first Aspect-Emperor of the Ceneian Empire, is born. * 2458—Inrithi fanatics lead the province of Amoteu in a vicious rebellion against Cenei. As punishment, Emperor Siaxas II butchers the inhabitants of Kyudea and razes the city to the ground. * 2466—Memgowa, famed near antique Zeümi sage and philosopher, is born. He would later write Celestial Aphorisms and The Book of Divine Acts. * 2469—Part of the Zealot Wars, Sumna capitulates to Shrial forces, but hostilities continue. Age of Cenei (2478-3351) * 2478—Triamis I (the Great) is anointed Emperor at age 22. Triamis I enacts the constitution governing the division of powers between the Imperium and the Thousand Temples, leading to the end of the Zealot Wars. This year marks the beginning of the Age of Cenei, also known as the Ceneian Golden Age. There is a contradiction in the text. ‘Age of Cenei’ claims the conquest of Nilnamesh occurs 2478. While ‘Ceneian Empire’ and ‘Nilnamesh’ both state this happened in 2483. The most likely solution is that the Age of Cenei begins (when the Zealot Wars end) in 2478 with the ascension of Triamis the Great, as stated in Ceneian Empire (not with the conquest of Nilnamesh), and Nilnamesh is conquered in 2483. The ‘Age of Cenei’ entry is then in error. * 2483—Triamis I defeats Sarnagiri V, leading a coalition of Nilnameshi Princes. Nilnamesh becomes a Ceneian province for more than a thousand years. * 2484—Triamis I conquers Cingulat. * 2485—Triamis I defeated a great Zeümi host at Amarah, and would have invaded the Satyothi nation had not mutinies among his homesick troops prevented him. He spent the next decade consolidating his gains, and striving against the internecine religious violence between followers of the traditional Kiünnat sects and the growing numbers of “Inrithi.” * 2500—Shriah Ekyannus III (then age 68), formally institutionalizes the so-called Emperor Cult. Triamis the Great (age 44), in the twenty-third year of his rule, takes the title Aspect-Emperor, which is adopted by all his successors. * 2505—Triamis I converts under Ekyannus III and declares Inrithism the official state religion of the Ceneian Empire. He spent the next ten years putting down religious rebellions. * 2506—Memgowa, near antique Zeümi sage and philosopher, dies at age 40. Memgowa is primarily known in the Three Seas for his Celestial Aphorisms and The Book of Divine Acts. * 2508—Triamis I invades and occupies Cironj. * 2511—Triamis I invades and occupies Nron. Ekyannus III “the Golden” founds the Shrial Knights, a monastic military order charged with prosecuting the will of the Shriah. * 2516—Ekyannus III “the Golden” dies at age 84. * 2518—Triamis I conquers Ainon. * 2519—Triamis I conquers Cengemis. * 2525—Triamis I conquers Annand. * 2568—The Triamic Walls, Caraskand’s outermost fortifications, are raised by Triamis the Great. * 2577—Triamis the Great dies at age 121. * 2789—Muretetis, ancient Ceneian scholar-slave, is born. He will go on to write Axioms and Theorems, the founding text of Three Seas geometry. * 2847—Xius, great Ceneian poet and playwright, famed for The Trucian Dramas, is born. * 2864—Muretetis, ancient Ceneian scholar-slave, dies at age 75. * 2870—Protathis, famed near antique poet of Ceneian descent, is born. He will go on to write many works, including The Goat’s Heart, One Hundred Heavens, and the magisterial Aspirations. * 2875—Ontillas, near antique Ceneian satirist most famous for On the Folly of Men, is born. * 2881—Olekaros, Ceneian slave-scholar of Cironji descent, famed for his Avowals, is born. * 2914—Xius, great Ceneian poet and playwright, dies at age 67. * 2922—Protathis, famed near antique poet of Ceneian descent, dies at age 52. * 2933—Ontillas, near antique Ceneian satirist, dies at age 58. * 2956—Olekaros, Ceneian slave-scholar of Cironji descent, dies at age 75. * 2981—Gaeterius, Ceneian slave-scholar, is born. He will go on to write commentaries on The Chronicle of the Tusk collected under the title Contemplations on the Indentured Soul. * 3045—Gaeterius, Ceneian slave-scholar, dies at age 64. * 3081—Casidas, famed philosopher and historian of Near Antiquity, best known for his magisterial The Annals of Cenei, is born. * 3142—Casidas, famed philosopher and historian of Near Antiquity, dies at age 61. * 3174—Hatatian, infamous author of the Exhortations, a work that eschews traditional Inrithi values and espouses an ethos of unprincipled self-promotion, is born. * 3211—Hatatian, infamous author of the Exhortations, dies at age 37. Opparitha, near antique Cengemian moralist most famous for his On the Carnal, is born. * 3256—Throseanis, late Ceneian dramatist, famed for his Triamis Imperator, a dramatic account of the life of Triamis I, is born. * 3299—Opparitha, near antique Cengemian moralist, dies at age 88. * 3317—Throseanis, late Ceneian dramatist, dies at age 61. Sarothesser I, founder of High Ainon, is born. * 3351—Cenei, a city of the Kyranae Plains, was destroyed by the Scylvendi under Horiötha. The Heron Spear was lost in the attack. The Sack of Cenei marks the end of both the Age of Cenei and Near Antiquity. Batathent, a fortress-temple dating back to pre-classical Kyraneas, is destroyed by the Scylvendi shortly after the fall of Cenei. Present Era (3352- ) (The period after Near Antiquity is not named in the text). * 3371—Shriah Diagol, known for his cruel excesses, holds the Seat. * 3372—Cenei General Maurelta surrenders to Sarothesser I at the Battle of Charajat. This marks the traditional collapse of the Ceneian Empire. Sarothesser I ascends the Assurkamp Throne as the first Ainoni King, at age 30. Following the fall of the Ceneian Empire, Cengemis gains independence, in Nilnamesh, the New Invishi period begins. * 3374—Conriya is founded around Aöknyssus, the ancient capital of Shir. * 3383—Shriah Diagol, known for his cruel excesses, is assassinated after 12 years. * 3386—Writ of Psata-Antyu is issued by the high clergy of the Thousand Temples at the Council of Antyu to limit the power of the Shriah. The Writ was motivated by the cruel excesses of Shriah Diagol. * 3402—Sarothesser I, first king of High Ainon, after ruling for 55 years, dies at age 85. * 3411—Beginning of the Trimus Emperors’ rule of Nansur (the traditional name for the district surrounding Momemn). Under the Trimus Emperors, Nansur unified the Kyranae Plains. * 3470—Zerxei Triamarius I, first of the Zerxei Emperors of Nansur, is born. * 3508—Lasting for 97 years, the Trimus Dynasty in Nansur ends when Trimus Meniphas I is assassinated. * 3511—At age 41, Triamarius I is acclaimed by the Imperial Army as the first Zerxei Emperor of Nansur, beginning the Zerxei Dynasty. * 3517—Triamarius I, first Zerxei Emperor of Nansur, dies at age 47 after ruling Nansur for 6 years. * 3539—Nansur conquers Shigek. * 3569—Nansur conquers Enathpaneah. * 3574—Nansur conquers the Sacred Lands (Xerash and Amoteu). * 3588—Zerxei Triamarius III, last of the Zerxei Emperors of Nansur, is born. * 3619—Zerxei Triamarius III is assassinated by his palace eunuchs at age 31. This marks the end of 108 years of Zerxei rule over Nansur, and the beginning of the Surmante Emperors. Surmante Skilura II, a future Emperor of Nansur, is born. * 3639—Surmantic Gates, the great northern gate of Carythusal, are built and financed by Surmante Xatantius I to commemorate the ill-fated Treaty of Kutapileth, a short-lived military pact between Nansur and High Ainon. This is a contradiction. According to both ‘Nansur Empire’ and ‘Xatantius I’ Surmante Xatantius I would not be born until 3644. Perhaps 3639 is a mistake for 3693, the year of Xatantius I’s death. * 3644—Surmante Xatantius I, Emperor of Nansur is born. * 3666—Pherokar I, One of Kian’s earliest and fiercest Padirajahs, is born. This date is likely wrong see 3821 below. * 3668—The deranged antics Surmante Skilura II “the Mad,” lead to the Granary Revolts. Skilura II dies at age 49, and Xatantius I takes the throne at age 24. * 3669—Fane, Prophet of the Solitary God and founder of Fanimry is born. * c. 3683—Galeoth proper begins when King Norwain I reputedly concluded twenty years of campaigning and conquest by having his captive foes butchered en masse in the reception hall of Moraör, the great palace complex of the Galeoth Kings. * 3684—In Caraskand, Xatantius raises the fortress Insarum (later called the Citadel of the Dog). * 3688—Zarathinius, famed author of A Defence of the Arcane Arts, is born. * 3693—Surmante Xatantius I dies at age 49, having ruled for 25 years. During his reign, Xatantius I enlarged the Nansur Empire to its greatest extent. He subdued the Norsirai tribes of the Cepalor as far north as the River Vindauga. For a time he even managed to hold the far southern city of Invishi (though he failed to entirely subdue the Nilnameshi countryside). Despite his military successes, his continual wars exhausted both the Nansur people and the Imperial Treasury and his practice of debasing the talent in order to finance the wars wrecked the empire’s economy. This inadvertently lay the groundwork for the disastrous wars against the Kianene following his death. * 3703—Fane, a Shrial Priest in the Nansur province of Eumarna, is declared a heretic by the ecclesiastical courts of the Thousand Temples and is banished to certain death in the Carathay Desert. According to Fanim tradition, rather than dying in the desert, Fane went blind, experienced the series of revelations narrated in the kipfa’aifan, the “Witness of Fane” in Kianni, and was granted miraculous powers (the same powers attributed to the Cishaurim) he called the Water of Indara. He spent the remainder of his life preaching to and consolidating the desert tribes of the Kianene. * c. 3704—The Kianene tribes begin to convert to Fanimry. * 3711—Hamishaza, renowned Ainoni dramatist and author of Tempiras the King, was born. * 3716—Fan’oukarji I, the son of the Prophet Fane and the first Padirajah of Kian, is born. Fane was 47 at the birth of his son, and had been living with the Kian for 13 years. * 3722—Surmante Caphrianus I “the Younger,” Nansur emperor famed for his wily diplomacy and far-reaching reforms of the Nansur legal code, is born. The Tydonni tribes overwhelm the Men of Cengemis at the Battle of Marswa. * 3724—After living with the Kian for 21 years, Fane managed to convert all the Kianene tribes. * 38th c.—Fanic missionaries would succeed in converting the Girgashi to Fanimry in the thirty-eighth century. * 3739—Meigeiri, administrative and spiritual capital of Ce Tydonn, is founded about the Ceneian fortress of Meigara. * 3741—King Haul-Namyelk finally succeeds in unifying the various Tydonni tribes under his absolute authority, Ce Tydonn proper comes into existence. * 3742—Cengemis is overrun by Tydonni tribes, ending its 370 years of independence. Ce Tydonn is founded in the wake of Cengemis’s collapse. Fane dies at age 73, 39 years after he was banished to the Carathay Desert. * 3743—At age 27, Fan’oukarji I, first Padirajah of Kian, begins the White Jihad against the Nansur Empire. * 3745—Zarathinius, author of A Defence of the Arcane Arts, dies at age 57. * 3752—Fan’oukarji I founds Nenciphon as the administrative capital of Kian, on the banks of the River Sweki. * 3759—Mongilea becomes original conquest of Fan’oukarji I, it latter be known as the “Green Homeland” of the Kianene. * 3771—Fan’oukarji I dies at age 55, and after fighting for 28 years, the White Jihad dies with him. In addition to founding Nenciphon and conquering Mongilea, he also made serious inroads into Eumarna. * 3783—Hamishaza, renowned Ainoni dramatist, dies at age 72. * 3785—Surmante Caphrianus I “the Younger,” Nansur emperor, dies at age 63. * c. 3787—As a result of continually pressured by the Sranc tribes that largely ruled the great forests of the Dameöri Wilderness, the Thunyeri migrated down the length of the Wernma River. The Thunyeri begin to ply the Three Seas as pirates and raiders, for the next two hundred years. * 3796—By order of Ekyannus XIV, the Scholastic Wars begin. Made up of series of holy wars waged against the Schools, the Scholastic Wars saw the near-destruction of several Schools and the beginning of the Scarlet Spires’ hegemony over High Ainon. * 3801—During the height of the Scholastic Wars, Grandmaster Shinurta of the Scarlet Spires creates the Javreh slave-soldiers. Kian captures Eumarna from Nansur during a Jihad. * 3804—To defend themselves during the Scholastic Wars, the Mikka Council from Cironji, the Oaranat from Nilnamesh, and the (Cengemic) Nilitar Compact from Ce Tydonn join together to form the Mysunsai “mercenary School.” During the War under the terms of the infamous Psailian Concession, the Mysunsai assisted the Inrithi in their Ainoni campaigns. * 3808—Sorainas, celebrated Nansur scriptural commentator, and author of The Book of Circles and Spirals, is born. * 3817—House Morghund becomes the ruling dynasty of Atrithau. * 3818—After 22 years, the Scholastic Wars come to an end. By this time, the School of the Scarlet Spires, based in Carythusal, managed to destroy the army of King Horziah III and assumed indirect control of High Ainon. * 3821—Pherokar I, one of Kian’s earliest and fiercest Padirajahs, dies at age 155. This extremely long life is likely an error. Only three other people are said to have lived over 100 (Anasûrimbor Nanor-Ukkerja at 178 in 1556; Ajencis at 103 in 2000; and Triamis the Great at 121 in 2577) and only Nanor-Ukkerja lived longer than 155. Also the earliest he could have started his reign is after Fan’oukarji I’s death in 3771. Pherokar I would have already been 105 at the time. Perhaps his true date of birth should then be 3766, if so he would have been too young to be Padirajah directly after Fan’oukarji I, but could have been a latter ruler, perhaps during 3801 to lead the conquest of Eumarna at age 35, and then dying at 55. * 3823—Nersei Onoyas II, King of Conriya who first forged the alliance between the School of Mandate and House Nersei, is born. * 3839—Caraskand, and its fortress Insarum (later called the Citadel of the Dog), are captured by the Fanim. They rename the fortress Il’huda, “the Bulwark” in Kianni. * 3842—Kian captures Enathpaneah in a Jihad. * 3845—Kian captures both Xerash and Amoteu. The College of Marucee, a College of the Thousand Temples is destroyed in the Sack of Shimeh. * 3878—Nersei Onoyas II, King of Conriya who first forged the alliance between the School of Mandate and House Nersei, dies at age 55. * 3892—Habal ab Sarouk, first organizes the Coyauri, the famed elite heavy cavalry of the Kianene Padirajah, as a response to the Nansur Kidruhil. * 3895—Sorainas, celebrated Nansur scriptural commentator, and author of The Book of Circles and Spirals, dies at age 87. * 3905—Anwurat, a large Kianene fortress to the south of the [Sempis Delta is built. * 3921—The School of Mandate give the tower Attrempus to be held in trust by House Nersei of Conriya. * 3933—The Kian conquer both Shigek and Gedea during the Dagger Jihad of Fan’oukarji III. The College of Sareöt, a College of the Thousand Temples dedicated to the preservation of knowledge, was destroyed during the fall of Shigek. However, their library, the Sareötic Library, was spared by Fan’oukarji III, thinking it the will of the Solitary God. After the fall of Shigek, the Nansur built a number of small fortresses in the Gedean interior, including Dayrut, Ebara and Kurrut. * 3941—Following a coup brought about by the turmoil following the loss of Shigek to the Kianene, the Surmante Emperors lose control of the Nansur after 322 years. A former Exalt-General, Ikurei Sorius I reorganized both the Imperial Army and the empire, becoming the first Ikurei emperor. These changes allowed him and his descendants to defeat no fewer than three full-scale Fanim invasions. * 3942—The entire line of King Nejata Medekki of Conriya is murdered during the Aöknyssian Uprisings. House Nersei becomes the ruling House of Conriya. This is a contradiction. Onoyas II, Nersei is said to be king before his death in 3878, but here the Nersei only become kings in 3942. Additionally, Attrempus is turned over to House Nersei in 3921, presumably they were already kings at this point. If the year of the Aöknyssian Uprisings was in fact 3842, then Nersei Onoyas II would have been the first Nersei king at age 19. * 3987—After three generations of Inrithi missionaries had largely converted the Thunyeri from their traditional Kiünnat beliefs, the tribes elected their first King, Hringa Hurrausch, and began adopting the institutions of their Three Seas neighbours. * 4000—By the end of the fourth millennium Kian was easily the pre-eminent military and commercial power of the Three Seas, and a source of endless consternation not only for the much-diminished Nansur Empire but for Inrithi Princes in every nation. Haurut urs Mab, an Utemot memorialist when Cnaiür urs Skiötha was a child, is born. * 4009—Psailas II, Shriah of the Thousand Temples, is born. * 4022—Ikurei Anphairas I, Emperor of Nansur, is born. * 4036—Charamemas, famed Shrial commentator and author of The Ten Holies, is born. * 4038—Okyati urs Okkiür, cousin of Cnaiür urs Skiötha, is born. Skiötha urs Hannut, father of Cnaiür urs Skiötha, and former Chieftain of the Utemot, is born. * 4049—Sasheoka, Grandmaster of the Scarlet Spires, is born. * 4054—Am-Amidai, a large Kianene fortress located in the heart of the Atsushan Highlands is raised. * c. 4063—Drusas Achamian is born. * 4064—Sancla, Drusas Achamian’s cellmate and lover during his adolescence in Atyersus, is born. * 4066—Ikurei Anphairas I, becomes Emperor of Nansur at age 44. * 4067—Hasjinnet ab Skauras, eldest son of Skauras ab Nalajan, is born. * 4072—Psailas II, becomes Shriah of the Thousand Temples at age 63. Psailas II censured King Sareat II of Galeoth. As a result fairly half of his client nobles rebelled, and Sareat was forced to walk barefoot from Oswenta to Sumna in contrition. Cutias Sarcellus, Knight-Commander of the Shrial Knights, is born. * 4075—Nersei Tirummas, eldest brother of Nersei Proyas, and Crown Prince of Conriya, is born. * 4076-Birth of Anasûrimbor Kellhus. * 4079—Skiötha urs Hannut, father of Cnaiür urs Skiötha, and former Chieftain of the Utemot, dies at age 41. * 4080—Okyati urs Okkiür, cousin of Cnaiür urs Skiötha, brings Anasûrimbor Moënghus as a captive to the Utemot camp. * 4081—Ikurei Anphairas I, Emperor of Nansur and grandfather of Ikurei Xerius III, is assassinated by persons unknown. He had reigned for 15 years, and was 44. * 4082—Okyati urs Okkiür, cousin of Cnaiür urs Skiötha, dies at age 44. Haurut urs Mab, Utemot memorialist when Cnaiür was a child, dies at age 82. * 4083—Sancla, Achamian’s cellmate and lover during his adolescence in Atyersus, dies at age 19. * 4086—Psailas II, Shriah of the Thousand Temples, dies at age 77, having led the Thousand Temples for 14 years. * 4092—Conriya and Ce Tydonn fight the minor Battle of Maän. * 4093—At age 57, Charamemas, famed Shrial commentator, replaces Achamian as Proyas’s tutor in exoterics. * 4099—Cutias Sarcellus, Knight-Commander of the Shrial Knights, murdered and replaced by Consult skin-spies, at age 27. * 4100—Nersei Tirummas, eldest brother of Nersei Proyas, and Crown Prince of Conriya, dies at sea at age 25. Sasheoka, Grandmaster of the Scarlet Spires, is assassinated by the Cishaurim for reasons unknown. Hanamanu Eleäzaras becomes the new Grandmaster. * 4103—The Kianene host of Hasjinnet ab Skauras and the Scylvendi under Yursut urs Muknai meet on the Jiünati Steppe at fight the Battle of Zirkirta. Kianene cavalry proved no match for the Scylvendi, and Hasjinnet himself was slain. However, the Kianene were quick in recovering, and most of the ill-fated expedition survived. The first of the Galeoth Wars are fought between Galeoth and the Nansur Empire in 4103-4104. In each case the Galeoth, under the generalship of Coithus Saubon, enjoyed early successes, only to be subsequently defeated in more decisive engagements. * 4106—More Galeoth Wars are fought, last of which was the Battle of Procorus, where Ikurei Conphas commanded the Imperial Army against Coithus Saubon. * 4108—Charamemas, famed Shrial commentator, author of The Ten Holies and Achamian’s replacement as Proyas’s tutor in exoterics, dies at age 72. * 4109—Conriya and Ce Tydonn fight the Battle of Paremti. This is the first military victory of Prince Nersei Proyas. Historically significant because Proyas had his cousin, Nersei Calmemunis, whipped for impiety. Events of the books * 4110—Vulgar Holy War. Battle of Kiyuth. * 4111—Sudica, province of the Nansur Empire, is largely depopulated. * 4111-4112—First Holy War and the emergence of Anasûrimbor Kellhus, first the Prince of Nothing, then the Warrior-Prophet and finally the Aspect-Emperor of the Three Seas. * 4112—A Werigda tribe are interrogated by the Consult for information on the Dunyain. * 4112-4126—Unification Wars. The Kellian Empire accumulates from the detritus of the nations that preceded it. ** 4113-The Year of the Child Grandees; Nenciphon falls, Kianene Empire dissolved. ** 4114-The Novum Arcanum is circulated throughout the Three Seas; Rash Soptet (4088— ) is hailed as “Lord of the Sempis” after quelling Fanim uprisings. Schismatics denounce Maithanet; the War-between-Temples begins. Kellhus issues the Rehabilitation of Sorcery, rescinding all Shrial and Tusk condemnations of sorcery. Kellhus also issues the Manumission of the Feminine, awarding equal social, legal and moral status to the the women of the Three Seas. Combined, the two also allow the legitimising of female sorcerers. The Swayal Compact is founded shortly after this time, with Kellhus ordering them to be trained in the Gnosis by the Mandate. ** 4115-Prince Shoddû Akirapita (4099—4123) routes the first Zaudunyani invasion of Nilnamesh at the Battle of Pinropis. ** 4116-The death of King Eryeat, combined with the secret conversion of his eldest surviving son, Coithus Narnol, delivers Galeoth to the Empire nearly intact. King Hringa Vûkyelt expels Schismatics from Thunyerus. ** 4117-The first songs extolling the exploits of Sasal Charapatha against the Nilnameshi Orthodox begin circulating throughout the Three Seas; First Carythusali uprising; Earl Couras Nantilla is Whelmed, raises Cengemic provincesin revolt against Meigeiri; the Tydonni Orthodox begin massacring Ketyai villages and towns along the Eleterine Coast. ** 4118-Meigeiri falls; Anasûrimbor Kellhus orders the Orthodox of Numaineiri blinded; Eselos Mursidides (4081—4132) conquers Cironj for the Zaudunyani losing, miraculously, only one hundred and eighteen souls. ** 4119-The Koraphean Uprising; Hoga Hogrim (4093— ) is declared Zaudunyani Believer-King of Ce Tydonn; King Hringa Vûkyelt of Thunyerus declares himself a Believer-King as well; the Mandate takes up residence in Kiz. The Compendium, a work critical of the Aspect-Emperor written by the Holy Tutor Drusas Achamian, is published to great controversy. Curiously, Kellhus does not order either the Excision or execution of Achamian.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Compendium' ** 4120-Anasûrimbor Kellhus declares the Holy Bounty on Sranc scalps; Sack of Sarneveh; Circulation of the Toll pamphlet, and subsequent Toll uprisings. ** 4121-Nurbanu Soter (4069— ) declared King-Regent of High Ainon; Invishi falls after the famed Throwing-of-the-Hulls. Kellhus spends four months studying with Heramari Iyokus, the Blind Necromancer and expert of the Daimos. At the end of the tutelage, Kellhus emerged with two demonic heads – the Decapitants – tied to his hip. Kellhus would prove reluctant to explain their origin or purpose.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Decapitants' ** 4122- Nilnameshi Orthodox crushed at the Battle of Ushgarwal. Anasûrimbor Kellhus declares the Unification Wars concluded. The Shriah of the Thousand Temples, Maithanet, proclaims him Holy Aspect-Emperor of the Three Seas. The Ekkinû, a sorcerous arras or tapestry made up of shifting figures of unknown provenance, appears in Kellhus's possession.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Ekkinû' * 4123-Prince Shoddû Akirapita (4099—4123) is found drowned in a well in Girgash. Only Fanayal ab Kascamandri remains of the Empire’s notorious enemies. * 4124- Reconstruction of Auvangshei begins. Reconstitution of the Mandate as the Imperial School.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Kellian Reconstitution' * 4125- First of the Angnaya are sent to the Palace of Plumes in Zeum. The Scalper Purges take place after widespread corrupting and the tallying and rewarding of the Holy Bounty is exposed.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Holy Bounty' * 4116-4126—Approximate destruction of Ishuäl. * 4129—The Tower of Grojehald, an outpost of Sakarpus, falls to the Sranc.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Grojehald'. * 4132—The Great Ordeal begins. Battle of Golgotterath-The Ordeal is undone. Aurang is killed. The No-God is resurrected once more. Notes References Category:Timeline